Cuento de los Angelitos
by Kagaminetard
Summary: - Tranquila, Rinny. No llores. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo - (One-Shot)


Una cabellera rubia podía distinguirse en el suelo, con sus rodillas en el helado suelo, mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas como si de cataratas se tratase, para luego chocar contra el suelo y formar parte de un pequeño charco de agua de cielo. La lluvia caía con fuerza y golpeaba la espalda de la muchacha sin piedad, aunque sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. No era necesario aclarar cuan anonadada estaba, ese era un detalle más que obvio que podía notarse al ver la expresión de su rostro. Junto a aquella chica yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un joven, con el mismo color de cabellera de su destrozada acompañante, con una herida sangrante que mezclaba las lágrimas en el suelo con un brillante tono carmesí.

Ya no había más nada que hacer, ni nada que decir. Ya el daño estaba hecho y no había manera de remediarlo. Una persona menos habitaría Japón desde ese instante, y no había nada que hacer al respecto a excepción de derramar más y más lágrimas en el suelo que no traerán ningún milagro.

- Tranquila, Rinny. No llores. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo~

Palabras de la mejor amiga de la chica, Miku Hatsune. Si planeaba consolarla con eso, no estaba sirviendo demasiado su plan que digamos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

La voz de Rin nunca había sonado tan quebrada, tan golpeada por la vida misma. El dolor de sus lágrimas era reflejado en el sonido seco de su voz, sin ninguna clase de ánimo o optimismo, sintiendo que estaba en un inmenso túnel sin salida. Cerró sus ojos y recostó la cabeza en el hombro congelado de quién había sido su amante, mientras que la chica de cabello turquesa observaba la escena sin siquiera sentir la más mínima aflicción por su amiga.

- Mis condolencias.

Rin la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ver el rostro de Miku tan neutro e insensible hacía que se quebrara aún más su interior, ¿¡Porqué sólo ella estaba sufriendo!? Miku debería sentir pena también, ¡Len era su compañero! ¿O es que acaso era un ser sin corazón? No podía creer que su cara se mantuviera tan común como si hubiera visto morir una hormiga, ¡Y encima se ponía a enviar textos! Parece que la chica a quién creyó su tercera hermana por tanto tiempo no era más que una persona -Si es que se la puede llamar así- que no tenía alma dentro de su cuerpo, que era tan sólo carne y huesos parlantes.

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

Se quejó la menor, abrazada al cuerpo en el suelo. Entonces, una luz por fin llegó a tratar de reparar un poco las cosas.

- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Miku-san! ¡Se enfermarán!

Gritó a lo lejos una chica de cabellos verdes que venía a toda velocidad con un paraguas en mano.

- No, gracias, Gumi. Yo estoy bien con mi capucha.

Acotó la chica mientras volvía a usar su teléfono celular para enviarle mensajes a Kaito, sin siquiera molestarse en ver como el cuerpo de Len se desangraba en brazos de Rin.

- Rin-nee-chan... ¿Que pasó?

Preguntó amablemente la peliverde, aunque con una expresión horrorizada y a la vez apenada al ver el cuerpo en el suelo junto a su amiga, y al ver también el agujero que dejó la bala que causó la muerte del adolescente, quién ya no podía hablar para poder contar quién había sido su asesino, tan sólo podía observar recelosamente desde el cielo al culpable, sin poder rozarle ni un cabello.

- Le dispararon.

Finalmente acotó la desesperada rubia, viendo a los ojos a Gumi. Miku, por su parte, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más.

- Esa hija de puta...

Murmuró Rin, en un tono de voz sólo audible para la chica a su lado, quién prefirió guardar silencio mientras se cubría a si misma y a su acompañante con el paraguas transparente que llevaba en mano.

- Agh.

Se quejó la adolescente mientras desarmaba sus largas coletas. Tiró la mochila que llevaba al hombro en el suelo, y cuando esta tocó el suelo, la punta de un arma logró verse escondida entre unos libros.

Rápidamente, la pelituequesa escondió el revólver bajo todo lo que llevaba en su pequeña mochila y subió a su habitación.

- Miku... ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Preguntó una voz muy similar a la de ella, perteneciente a su primo y confidente, quién había sido testigo de todo desde la ventana.

- Porque se negaba a salir conmigo, y ya me tenía harta enviándose cartitas con su hermana como si yo no existiera

Se quejó, volviéndose ella la víctima. No sentía culpa, nada de eso, estaba demasiado satisfecha como para lamentarse, ni siquiera el profundo dolor de su mejor amiga hizo que sintiera una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? Ahora que ya sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, dudo que me subestimes...

Amenazó a su primo, quién negó con la cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra. Se levantó y se fue, dejando a la asesina sola con su consciencia, quién no tardó en caer dormida.

Un segundo disparo fue lo que la despertó, y lo que más la sorprendió es que no fue ella quién disparó el arma asesina.

- ¡RIN-CHAN!

Se oyó un grito desgarrador, proveniente de la dulce voz de Gumi. El segundo disparo vino del arma de Rin Kagamine. Pidió a un policía que porfavor le prestara su arma un momento y echó a correr a toda velocidad, para luego frenar en seco y dispararse a si misma en la cabeza. Atónita, Miku observó como ambos cuerpos eran llevados para luego ser enterrados en tumbas, una junto a la otra, para que ya nada pudiera separarlos.

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

Volvió a oír, y shockeada, volteó hacia atrás. No había nada más que su habitación. Juró haber oído la voz de Rin, repetir una de las últimas frases que había pronunciado en vida. "Fue sólo mi imaginación" Pensó.

Al día siguiente, se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha, tratando de olvidar el misterioso hecho de que se despertó con una respiración femenina en su oído, pero cuando volteó a ver, sólo había aire.

Con la piel de gallina, entró a la ducha. Mientras se bañaba, pensaba en porqué demonios estaba oyendo en todas partes la vocecita de Rin, lamentándose por la realidad de que su subconsciente la atormentaba por haber acabado con dos vidas en un solo día.

- Pobre Len-nii...

Volteó de nuevo, horrorizada. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, atormentandola con la voz de su ahora fallecida amiga. Se sujetó la cabeza y se sentó, mientras que el agua seguía empapando sus cabellos.

Abrió la cortina de la ducha y cerró el grifo, encontrándose en el espejo con nada menos que el rostro de Rin, en una imagen flash que de inmediato desapareció.

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

Repitió para si misma, sintiéndose una esquizofrénica mientras se ponía la ropa con rapidez. Se sentó de nuevo, sintiendo ahora como todo el peso de su consciencia se le venía encima.

Desde esa mañana comenzó a volverse paranoica. Evitaba más que nada al salir los lugares como la calle en la que ambos Kagamines yacieron muertos ese fatídico día, y también evitaba la estación de tren, ya que allí es dónde sentía más fuerte más fuerte la presencia inexistente de la ausente Rin, ya que allí solían tomar el tren juntas a la escuela cuando Len iba en el auto de sus amigos de cursos mayores.

- ¿¡Cómo que no puedes llevarme hoy!? ¡M-Mikuo! ¡Tú sabes lo complicado que es para mí tomar el tren!

Sollozó, mientras que su primo la consolaba con un abrazo.

- Lo lamento, Miku-chan, pero mi auto está en reparación. El freno no funcionó de repente y tuve que saltar del auto para no estrellarme con ese camión.

Miku intuía por alguna razón a quién se debía la culpa por lo de los frenos de Mikuo. Y aunque sabía que el alma en pena de Rin que venía a acosarla era ta sólo su consciencia que la torturaba por causar tanto mal, no podía evitar echarle la culpa.

Se resignó a tener que viajar a la estación de tren, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía otra alternativa. Hoy tomarían un examen que definiría si pasaba o no de curso, y si faltaba reprobaría.

La estación estaba colmada de gente, le costó muchísimo abrirse paso, pero cuando lo logró, sacó su boleto y se dedicó a esperar.

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

Oyó claramente, volteando otra vez. Miró paranoicamente hacia todos lados, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Rin-nee... Yo no quise...

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

- Porfavor...

- Tus condolencias no sirven.

Los que la veían, la observaban hablando sola con la nada, sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta, y se alejaban de ella por creerla una trastornada.

Cuando escuchó que el tren ya venía, corrió para llegar primera en subir y no tener que viajar parada, pero cuando faltaba poco para que el tren se detuviera... Saltó a las vías, siendo arrollada por el tren, ya que el conductor de este no logró frenar a tiempo.

- Ella estaba allí parada y ¡Saltó! Ni siquiera miró hacia otro lado ni nada, ¡Tan sólo se suicidó sin razón! Pobre chica... Parecía muy joven...

Contaba una mujer a la policía lo ocurrido. Como todos los que la vieron contaron lo mismo, la policía no hizo más que verlo como un suicidio más, y el cuerpo de Miku fue llevado a enterrar, causando un enorme dolor a su familia.

Lo que nadie nunca verá fue lo último captado por los ojos de la víctima. Sí, fue una víctima. Nadie se imaginaria nunca que unas débiles y transparentes manos fueron las que empujaron a Miku en una milésima de segundo a las vías del tren. Lo último visto por ella fue el angelical rostro de Rin viéndola caer, con un rostro serio e inexpresivo, tal como el que llevaba la peliturquesa tras haber acabado con Len.

- Tranquila, Miku-Chan. No llores. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo~

Murmuró inaudiblemente la vocecita de Rin, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

YAY! Mi segundo fanfic *baile* Este es mi primer one-shot, que preparé mientras espero a que mi otro fic reciba unos reviews más para hacer el otro capi e_e)z XD Este es un fic inspirado en 'Cuento de los Angelitos' del libro '¡Socorro!' por mi querida escritora Elsa Bornemann, heroína de mi infancia y quién me animó a través de sus libros a escribir mis propias historias. Espero que les guste este fic, está hecho con muchísimo amor :') Nótese que Miku no me agrada y el MikuxLen tampoco XDD Miku podría haber vivido, pero Rin tenía que tomar venganza así que... (?

Espero sus reviews! Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas

Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertence a Crypton. Y la saga Synchronicity le pertenece a ese maldito Mothy (?)

Besos!~


End file.
